What You Mean To Me
by Creativity at its finest
Summary: Nami recovers from an injury to find Luffy on deck talking to Ace about her.


**What you mean to me. **

Uhhh….Huuh… Nami woke to find herself in the med bay on the Thousand Sunny.

"Damn Marines!" Nami thought to herself. They had just stopped at an island to refuel on supplies when they had a run-in with the Marines who somehow managed to knock her out. The last thing she remembered was two rubber fists flying at the Marines.

Luffy… she smiled he was always there to save her and the other strawhats in their time of need.

She propped herself up and made her way off the bed; she fell a little still being a bit light headed seeing as she had just woken up and recovered.

She opened the door and made her way out onto the main deck to see where everyone was. She remained silent so she could sneak around. She peered out and saw someone sitting on the mast head of the Sunny… Luffy? She thought to herself. A closer look reviled that it was her captain.

Luffy sat on the lion's head upset and crying his eyes out. He was worried about his Nami, yes _His_ Nami. He cared deeply for her, yes she was still his nakama, but she was something more to him, much more.

"I hope that she is ok…" Luffy talking to Ace. " I hope you can hear me up there Ace."

" I know I was a wreck when you died, but if anything happened to Nami… I don't think I could go on and be the king of pirates." Nami's mouth hung open when she heard this.

The tears began to once again stream down Luffy's face. "I wouldn't want to go on with life in general if I lost her." "If she died I would give up being a pirate all together!"

I love her Ace, I love Nami!" "She is means everything to me!" "When I first met her I knew I found my pirate queen, more importantly I found the women that I wanted as my wife!" "I feel like a better person around her, I can't make it through the day without seeing her beautiful smile."

Nami at this point even hidden had tears of her own forming in her eyes.

"She makes me feel alive!" "I laugh more because of her, oh god how I love her laugh!" "She means the world to me Ace!" "I swear that I would go through a thousand hells if it meant I could call Nami my one and only."

Nami now had tears of happiness streaming down her face.

"Ace if you could talk to God while you're up there can you ask him to keep Nami alive?!" "I want her to live so I can tell her who much she means to me, so that I can tell her that my world is better because of her." "I would walk to the ends of the world and back again to be with her." Luffy with an oceans worth of tears coming down right now began to pray "Please, please God do not take my Nami away please!"

Nami had a pool of tears around her feet now. She had no idea that she meant that much to Luffy. She was in love with Luffy but, she never though he returned those feelings. Oh, but he did and his feeling were strong.

"Luffy"… Nami sobs out.

Luffy turned around to see his angel standing with her beautiful smile upon her face.

"Nami?" "N-Nami!" He shouted and ran towards her

"Luffy!" Nami shouted and ran towards her captain arms open.

Both enveloped each other in a massive hug, both now crying tears of absolute joy.

"Nami I happy to see that you're ok… Nami I want to tell you somethi…" He was cut off when Nami's lips. Luffy's eyes shot open and he responded quickly, after all this was the love of his life.

"Nami?" "Luffy I heard every beautiful word of what you said." You…You did?" "Yes I did and Luffy I feel the same way. I love you Luffy I have ever since you freed me form Arlong!"

"You have? Why didn't you tell me Nami?" Luffy asked.

"I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way. Hell I didn't think you were knew what love wa.." This time it was Luffy who cut off Nami with a kiss.

"Does that answer your question Nami?" She shook her head and smiled at him. "Of course I love you Nami, I just didn't act on it because I was scared that I wouldn't be able to protect you."

"Luffy you've been able to protect me through everything we have been through and I have faith that you will be able to protect me from whatever life throws at us."

Luffy smiled and kissed the lips belonging to his lovely Nami.

"Nami" "Yes Luffy?" "There is one more question I want to ask you."

"What is it?" Luffy pulled out a small box from his coat and got down on one knee. Nami gasped at what was happening.

"Nami, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" Nami once again had tears of joy streaming down her face. She smiled at him, "yes Luffy I will marry you!"

Luffy smiled and put the ring on her finger and got up and placed a passionate kiss on his brand new fiancé.

"I love you Nami!"

"I love you too Luffy!"

Unbeknownst to the two love birds the rest of their crew was up in the crow's nest watching, each one with a few tears of their own in their eyes (including Zoro and Sanji).

"Nami and Luffy are going to be married… that is Suppah awesome!" Franky said; with some manly tears going down his face.

"They're so perfect together!" Ussop and Chopper said with their own tears of happiness for the couple going.

"I am really happy for them." Robin said; wiping her tears of joy away.

"Me too!" said Brook and Zoro.

"Even though I just lost my Nami-swan to that rubber bastard, I got to say they really re perfect for each other." Sanji said; wiping a tear of happiness away.

"Well, I guess we've got our wedding to plan down the road." Nami said; smiling at her fiancé.

"I can't wait" Luffy smiled and kissed Nami.

Luffy was truly happy he had his pirate queen, he had his soon to be _bride_.

**Well there you have it my first One Piece and my first LuffyxNami FanFic. Hope you all enjoyed it. Review and Favorite if you liked it. I want to do another LuffyxNami fic maybe a sequel to this with their wedding?!**


End file.
